


Courir sur l'air

by delf753



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amitié, Multi, Mystère, Romance, Slow Burn, drame
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delf753/pseuds/delf753
Summary: Drago Malefoy a disparu depuis trois ans. Harry est assigné à l'affaire non résolue et se retrouve à tomber amoureux des souvenirs qu'il récolte.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry/Ginny, past Draco/Astoria





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Running on Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171550) by [eleventy7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleventy7/pseuds/eleventy7). 



> Merci à eleventy7 de m'avoir permis de traduire cette magnifique fanfiction.  
> Bonne lecture à tous.

La couleur des os s’accorde presque à l’herbe roussie par l’été qui passe entre les vertèbres. Les côtes se courbent comme des tiges de blé, s’inclinant en permanence grâce à un vent invisible; les phalanges des doigts ressemblent à des cailloux blanchit par le soleil.

“ Cinq ou six ans.”

Déclare l’homme sans lever les yeux du squelette. Harry bouge nerveusement sous le soleil élevé. Il fait trop chaud, pense-t-il, particulièrement aussi tard dans l’été. Sa robe s’accroche à lui, lourde et humide de transpiration, indifférente à la douce brise. L’autre homme  \-  petit et à lunettes, avec une barbe poivre et sel soigneusement taillée  - ne donne aucun signe d’être affecté par la chaleur. Il porte la robe couleur d’ivoire de la division post-mortem et d’une certaine manière, la couleur pâle donne l’illusion de fraîcheur et d’ombre.

Un appareil photo fait un déclic; le bruit de l’obturateur se répercute dans le champ. Harry et l’autre homme se retournent. La photographe  - une grande sorcière aux épaules larges et au nez aristocratique  \-  leur lance un regard.

“J’ai un autre travail à trois heures, Butterworth”, dit-elle. L’homme - Butterworth - lui jette un regard agacé. 

“ Je vais lancer les sorts, et on sera alors en dehors de votre chemin”, dit-il laconiquement. La femme attend, la main planant impatiemment au-dessus du bouton déclencheur de l’obturateur. 

Butterworth lance le sort. Des nombres vacillent au-dessus du squelette, comme pris dans une vague de chaleur brillante. “Cinq ans”, dit-il, une note de satisfaction dans la voix. Il aime avoir raison.

Harry se balance d’un pied sur l’autre. Les cheveux de sa nuque frisent à cause de l’humidité de la transpiration qui perle sur sa peau.

“ Mois ?” demande Harry, espérant pouvoir déjà partir, se retirer dans l’apaisante fraîcheur des couloirs du Ministère.  Butterworth donne un petit coup de baguette. 

“ Entre janvier et avril.”

Harry soupire.  Butterworth se hérisse.

“ Plus ils sont morts depuis longtemps, le moins précis sont les sorts. Je ne peux rien vous donner de mieux que ça.”

Quand même…c’est assez proche pour correspondre avec l’affaire actuelle d’Harry.

“ Ça pourrait être  Fenwick ,” dit-il. “Il a été porté disparu en mars 2001.On a trouvé son balais pas très loin d’ici. Ça pourrait correspondre.” Il ne se fait pas trop d’espoir, cependant ; trop de correspondances ratées lui avaient appris la précaution. 

“ On va prendre un échantillon et le ramener au département,” dit  Butterworth . “On vous laissera savoir dans une semaine.” 

“ C’est court.” Harry est surpris. Les affaires non résolues sont rarement prioritaires. 

Butterworth hausse les épaules. “Ça a été un mois lent. Vous pouvez partir si vous voulez. Je récupère l’échantillon et  Glassbrook ici présente va terminer de photographier la scène. Le reste de l’équipe sera là bientôt.” 

“ Merci.” 

Harry  transplane dans un pop. 

* * * 

Quand Harry était un  Auror fraîchement nommé, vingt ans et les yeux vifs d’un enthousiasme avide, une prise de main de fer sur sa baguette et un esprit aussi clair que la lumière du soleil, il pensait qu’il savait exactement ce qu’était son travail. Sauver des vies et sauver des gens grâce un travail tangible : les bruits de pas courant le long des allés et les sorts fonçant comme des lapins apeurés, les attaques blessantes et les contre-sorts colorés. 

Il était doué dans ce domaine. Très doué sur le terrain. Mais, comme ses superviseurs lui ont expliqué prudemment, il n’était pas bon dans la partie investigation. 

“ C’est ce à quoi servent les détectives,” avait discuté Harry, et ses superviseurs avaient tous changé d’expression avant de dire qu’un  Auror en chef – juste pour l’exemple – devait avoir un esprit affuté avec soin à toutes complexités subtiles de chaque enquête. Être doué avec les gens, avaient-ils convenu, était ce dont avait besoin un  Auror en chef. Pas seulement de la force brute et des hautes compétences magiques. 

“ Je ne suis pas  Auror en chef,” avait obligeamment fait remarquer Harry. 

“ Pour le moment,” avaient-ils dit. 

Et avec ces seuls mots, Harry avait été assigné à travailler avec la division d’investigation pour les dix-huit mois suivants. Il n’avait pas été très ravi de ce changement et il avait eu de nombreux marmonnements à propos du ‘travail de terrain manqué’. Ses superviseurs l’avait convenablement rassuré, disant à Harry qu’il avait déjà surpassé tous les  Aurors dans tout ce qui impliquait le travail de baguette et qu’il ne fallait pas s’inquiéter que ses compétences rouillent. 

Sa nouvelle  superviseuse – la  cheffe de la division d’investigation, Clara  Holdsworth – avait été beaucoup moins diplomatique. 

“ Les  Aurors comme vous,” avait-elle dit lors de leur première rencontre, “voient leur travail comme un match de  Quidditch . Comme si vous êtes un  attrapeur et que les gens sont de simples Vifs d’or.” 

“ Quel est le problème avec ça ?” avait rétorqué Harry, se sentant plutôt sur la défensive, et  Holdsworth avait pincé les lèvres. Elle lui avait assigné une affaire non résolue pour son premier projet – un ancien dossier de 1949 – et Harry avait considéré ça comme une insulte calculée. Pas même quelque chose de nouveau et d’intéressant, juste de vieux dossiers concernant des gens disparus depuis longtemps. Il avait fait une tentative sans conviction avant de la reléguer au fond du tiroir de son bureau. Au moins l’affaire  Fenwick était vraiment de cette décennie ; Harry l’avait considérée comme étant une légère amélioration. 

Mais maintenant, après six mois à cette affectation, il ne comprend toujours pas la leçon qu’il est censé être en train d’apprendre. 

* * * 

Un dossier tombe sur le bureau d’Harry. 

“ Félicitations pour avoir résolu l’affaire  Fenwick ,” dit  Holdsworth . Elle ne sourit pas. Seulement la légère chaleur dans sa voix indique un compliment. “C’est votre nouvelle assignation.” 

“ Merci.” 

Elle part .  Harry apprécie à quel point  Holdsworth est directe ; elle parle quand elle a quelque chose à dire, et part quand elle n’en n’a pas. 

La couleur bleu pâle du dossier montre qu’il s’agit d’une affaire non résolue, mais ça peut vouloir dire n’importe quoi d’il y a deux ans à une relique des années 1920. Il tourne après l’index jusqu’à la première page où les premiers détectives en charge de l’enquête ont résumé les faits. 

_ Numéro de l’affaire : L10-332-5 _

_ Date d’enregistrement: 10 Septembre 2003 _

_ Classification de l’affaire : Disparition  _

_ Nom : MALEFOY, Drago _

_ Autres noms : Aucun. _

Harry s’arrête ici. Il pose le dossier et se lève, puis se demande où il va aller. Vers Ron, pour lui partager le dossier ? Vers Hermione, pour demander ce qu’elle pense ? Il secoue la tête. Ce ne serait pas une nouvelle pour eux. Lucius Malefoy a été porté disparu dans l’été 2002 et Drago Malefoy avait, comme toujours, imité son père et disparu un an plus tard. Harry, au milieu de son entraînement d’Auror et dans la course effrénée de sa nouvelle vie – fiancé à Ginny, célébrant le mariage de Ron et Hermione, évitant les journalistes lorsqu’il transplanait avec assurance lors de rencontres informelles avec Neville et Luna, et tout le reste – avait à peine enregistré la nouvelle. Malefoy s’était probablement retiré dans une villa italienne ensoleillée ou un château français, avec son père supposément porté disparu, avait méchamment pensé Harry. Eh bien, au moins le karma avait rattrapé un des Malefoys : Lucius, contrairement à Drago, avait encore un procès qui l’attendait au moment de sa disparition et un mandat avait été émis pour son arrestation. Les Aurors l’attrapèrent dans l’hiver 2003. Les collèges d’Harry avaient flottés dans un nuage d’euphorie après avoir traqué et capturé l’insaisissable Lucius Malefoy, mais la victoire avait été amèrement éphémère – Lucius était mort pendant la capture à cause d’un sort rebondissant. 

Harry secoue la tête, ramenant ses pensées au présent et regarde fixement le dossier, se forçant à le lire calmement. Sois objectif, se rappelle-t-il. Sois professionnel. 

Les détails habituels y sont listés Nationalité, sexe, taille, poids, caractéristiques physiques, vêtements portés la dernière fois qu’il été vu. Rien de tout ça n’est quelque chose d’inattendu. Dans la section des ‘traits caractéristiques’ y sont notés la Marque des Ténèbres sur l’avant-bras gauche, évidemment, et une ‘petite cicatrice en forme de croissant en bas du dos’. Malefoy semble légèrement en sous poids, remarque Harry, fronçant les sourcils à la section taille/poids. 

De brèves notes, dans l’ensemble. Il tourne la page. 

_ Circonstances de la disparition _ , déclare l’en-tête, et puis écrit en dessous,  _ vu pour la dernière fois au Royaume du Hibou, Chemin de Traverse (16h, 09 septembre 2003).  _

Des notes très brèves, pense Harry de manière critique. 

Bien, toute enquête doit commencer quelque part. Il tourne la page, passant à la section preuves. Le détective avait pris un souvenir à Herbert Higgs, propriétaire du Royaume du Hiboux. 

Il est temps d’aller voir la salle des preuves, alors, et d’utiliser la  Pensine . 

* * * 

Des hiboux hululent doucement, il y a l’odeur de créatures vivantes dans l’air. Le bruissement des plumes, le craquement du bois réchauffé par le soleil. L’odeur de sciure alors que les mulots se nichent dans leurs cages. La boutique est sombre et  close , les perchoirs suspendus parsemés d’hiboux et les murs tapissés de boîtes chancelantes d’équipement pour animaux. 

Harry regarde autour du souvenir, mais il ne peut voir Malefoy nulle part. Le commerçant – un homme corpulent en robe rouge, avec des cheveux gris dégarnis – donne un sac de quelque chose à une jeune sorcière. 

“ Deux gouttes par jour, et votre hibou devrait être en parfaite santé d’ici la fin de la semaine,” dit l’homme gentiment. La sorcière hoche la tête et lui donne une poignée de  Mornilles , puis se retourne et part. 

Pas une minute plus tard la porte s’ouvre de nouveau, faisant tinter la cloche en argent. Drago Malefoy entre à l’intérieur. 

Harry fronce les sourcils, scrutant Malefoy avec soin à la recherche de n’importe quel indice concernant sa disparition. C’est le dernier à l’avoir vu, après tout. Et c’est la première fois qu’Harry voit Malefoy depuis la bataille de  Poudlard . La description dans le dossier était juste, au moins, mais Harry suppose qu’ils ont pris les détails directement dans ce souvenir. La faible lumière du soleil, filtrant à travers les étroites fenêtres, s’accroche sur la petite attache de la cape de voyage noire de Malefoy. Un Vif d’or en argent, pense Harry après un examen rapproché, pas plus grand que l’ongle de l’index d’Harry. 

“ Comment puis-je vous aidez ?” dit le commerçant avec froideur. Malefoy lui jette un coup d’œil. 

“ J’ai besoin d’un hibou. La vitesse est moins importante que la précision.” 

Malefoy semble avoir besoin d’un bon repas, mais Harry s’était attendu à cette minceur  grâce à l’information du dossier. Il a l’air un peu fatigué, pense Harry, remarquant la faible ombre en dessous des yeux de Malefoy . Tout de même, rien de particulièrement notable ; rien de plus que ce à quoi Harry pourrait ressembler après une longue journée au bureau. Il s’exprimait sans son arrogance habituelle, utilisant un ton poli et aimable, mais Harry ne peut détecter rien d’autre d’inhabituel chez Malefoy. Il regarde alors que le commerçant fait ses recommandations et Malefoy choisi une chouette effraie très ordinaire. 

“ J’ai d’autres courses à faire,” dit Malefoy, donnant au commerçant une poignée de  Gaillons . Le commerçant hoche la tête. 

“ Vous pouvez la récupérer plus tard, ou donnez-lui votre adresse et elle y volera.” Le commerçant donne à Malefoy un bout de papier et une plume. À ce moment, un autre client entre dans la boutique et l’homme s’y précipite, laissant Malefoy écrire son adresse et la nouer à la patte de la chouette. Quelques instants plus tard, Malefoy ouvre la porte, permettant à la chouette de s’envoler, et sort dans la rue. En quelques secondes, il a disparu .  Harry va à la fenêtre mais puisqu’il s’agit du souvenir du commerçant, la rue n’est rien de plus qu’un brouillard beige. Le souvenir continue de se recentrer sur le nouveau client. 

Eh bien, c’était complètement inutile. Harry remonte à la surface du souvenir avec un soupir. 

Peu importe la manière dont il regarde la situation, il doit admettre que ses présomptions sont fausses .  Drago Malefoy n’a certainement pas ‘disparu’ dans une propriété luxueuse quelque part. Toutes les circonstances mènent au scénario le plus probable : Malefoy avait été emmené de force. Il était habillé chaudement pour le temps d’automne, mais à part ça avait voyagé léger ,  avec aucun signe de bagages. Il avait mentionné devoir faire d’autres courses et n’avait pas voulu transporter la chouette avec lui pendant ce temps. 

Malefoy avait tourné à gauche quand il avait quitté la boutique, se souvient Harry. Il n’y a seulement que quelques boutiques à gauche du Royaume du Hibou, et puis ça mène directement au Chaudron  Baveur . Aucun autre commerçant n’avait vu Malefoy, dit le dossier, et il n’était pas passé par le Chaudron  Baveur . Il doit y avoir une raison pour que, quelque part pendant la courte distance entre le Royaume du Hibou et le Chaudron  Baveur , Malefoy ai disparu. 

Harry entre à nouveau dans le souvenir. Cette fois – ayant déjà eu une esquisse de l’incident complet – il se concentre plutôt sur les petits détails. Ça semble étrange de faire comme ça, mais il marche directement vers Malefoy, les yeux plissés, vérifiant n’importe quoi de visible. Il porte une chemise blanche boutonné e  jusqu’en haut sous sa robe, remarque Harry, et  un pantalon gris soigneusement repassé .  Avait-il prévu d’aller dans un endroit exigeant une tenue d’affaires formelle ? La robe est de bonne qualité mais ordinaire ; une robe que n’importe quel sorcier riche pourrait choisir pour faire des courses. 

Malefoy se retourne et se rapproche des hiboux, rentrant presque dans Harry ; Harry l’évite instinctivement. 

“ Je regrette, je n’aime pas tellement les hiboux grands ducs,” dit Malefoy au commerçant. 

“ Eh bien, si vous n’êtes pas intéressé pas nos hiboux grands ducs, alors puis-je recommander quelques chouettes effraies ?” 

Malefoy avait un hibou grand-duc à  Poudlard , se souvient Harry. C’est étrange de sa part de dire qu’il ne les aime pas tellement.

Malefoy se tourne à nouveau, la lumière du soleil fait scintiller la petite attache en argent. Harry l’étudie pendant un instant. Ça le frappe comme étant inhabituel ,  ne serait-ce que parce qu’il s’attendait à une attache plus grande et ornée – quelque chose digne de richesse et de prestige .  Un grand serpent en or, peut-être, avec des joyaux à la place des yeux. Pas un petit Vif d’or en argent. 

Peut-être qu’Harry y est juste attiré parce que c’est quelque chose qu’il aurait pu porter, quelque chose qu’il aurait pu choisir. 

En fait, il n’y a pas beaucoup de décoration sur la tenue de Malefoy. Les vêtements sont de bonne qualité, devine Harry avec un autre regard, mais ils ne semblent pas particulièrement spéciaux. Pas de coutures ou de motifs élaborés, et la robe est unie. La cape, aussi, n’a pas de décorations ; une simple cape de voyage sans capuche. La baguette de Malefoy doit être dans une poche quelque part, puisque Harry ne peut pas la voir du tout. 

“ Celle-là, monsieur ?” demande le commerçant à Malefoy. Harry lève le regard et voit Malefoy hocher de la tête à une chouette effraie à l’apparence banale. 

L’adresse de Malefoy. Est-ce que la chouette est au moins allée là-bas ? Peut-être qu’elle est partie, si Malefoy ne l’a pas laissée entrer. Elle a dû retourner à la boutique. Harry regarde par-dessus l’épaule de Malefoy alors qu’il écrit l’adresse, mais, encore une fois, il est limité par le souvenir. Il peut voir seulement ce que les yeux du commerçant ont vu, et le commerçant n’a jamais aperçu l’adresse de Malefoy. Quand Harry regarde le parchemin, tout ce qu’il voit est de nouveau un brouillard beige. 

Quelqu’un le tape sur l’épaule et le souvenir se dissous. 

* * * 

“ Quoi ?” demande Harry avec irritation, levant la tête de la  Pensine . 

“ Oh, c’est une  super manière de saluer ton plus vieil ami, n’est-ce pas ?” Ron se laisse tomber dans la chaise en face du bureau d’Harry. 

“ J’étais au milieu d’un souvenir ” 

Ron tressaille. “Je ne veux pas savoir. J’ai vu un de tes collègues sur le chemin, il travaille sur une affaire où une petite sorcière a disparue à Leeds. C’était une petite fille, à peine cinq ans.” 

Harry n’aime pas particulièrement ces affaires non plus. 

“ Tu as fait la descente de  Grimwright aujourd’hui, alors ?” demande-t-il, changeant de sujet. 

Ron s’éclaire comme si c’était Noël, les yeux brillants alors qu’il se penche en avant. “Mon pote, tu ne le croir as pas. On a surveillé cet endroit pendant des mois…” 

Oui, pense Harry. Il faisait partie de l’équipe de recherche initiale. Il écoute l’histoire de Ron, se demandant à quel point il exagère et à quel point il invente. 

Mais une bonne histoire est une bonne histoire. 

Et, comme il l’a appris dans cette division, une histoire peut être trouvée dans les plus petits détails : une couture dans une robe, un sourire à travers une pièce, le léger tremblement d’une main. Il peut tirer une histoire à partir des bleus sur les jointures de Ron, des gouttelettes de sang sur son col, de la manière dont ses genoux s’agitent alors qu’il raconte son récit. 

La chose facile dans le fait d’être un  Auror , pense Harry, c’est que s’il regarde une image et ne voit pas ce qu’il veut, il change d’image. Il peut démarrer une nouvelle surveillance, interroger un suspect différent, ou utiliser d’autres informateurs. 

Mais le problème avec les enquêtes non résolues c’est qu’il ne peut pas changer l’image. 

Il peut seulement regarder plus intensément. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry regarde plus intensément. 

Malefoy a quitté le Royaume du Hibou, avait noté le détective original. Pas d’autres témoins. Il y a un entretien avec la femme de Malefoy, Astoria Greengrass, qui a signalé la disparition de Malefoy après qu’il ne soit pas rentré chez lui pour la nuit. Entretien typique, pense Harry, lisant la retranscription. Astoria apparaissait ‘dans un état de détresse’ et s’était apparu ne pas être d’une grande aide. Néanmoins, il la lit encore et encore. Visite la Pensine encore et encore jusqu’à ce qu’il l’ait mémorisé, jusqu’à ce qu’il sache le dialogue par cœur. 

“ _Comment puis-je vous aidez ?_ ” 

“ _J’ai besoin d’un hibou. La vitesse est moins importante que la précision._ ” 

Le commerçant, jouant son rôle typique d’homme après-guerre rencontrant un Mangemort d’après-guerre. Des mots concis et un langage du corps raide qui dit _je sais qui tu es mais je suis trop civil pour le faire remarquer._

Drago Malefoy, jouant son rôle aussi. Il ne peut pas apparaître trop impertinent et demandant, pense Harry, regardant Malefoy pour la dixième fois alors qu’il prend un hibou. Il doit montrer la bonne quantité de respect; c’est dans la neutralité polie de sa voix, dans la manière dont il garde son langage du corps petit et contenu. N’attirant pas l’attention, ne faisant aucuns gestes larges ou audacieux. _Je sais qui je suis, et je suis fatigué que les gens le fasse remarquer._

Il regarde le souvenir de nouveau. Onze fois au total, et ça ne va nulle part. C’est la partie la plus dure dans la résolution d’enquêtes, pense Harry. Commencer. Chercher quelque chose, mais personne ne sait ce que c’est. C’est comme essayer de trouver un livre sans savoir le titre ou l’auteur. 

Livres… 

Hermione. 

Il décide de lui rendre visite le lendemain soir. 

* * * 

“Tu veux mon aide ?” devine Hermione dès qu’elle le voit debout dans sa cheminée. Ron est dehors pour une surveillance de nuit, malgré tout, le dîner cuit au-dessus du fourneau de la cuisine et Harry sait qu’il est invité à rester sans un mot de la part d’Hermione. 

“Tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente que je connaisse.” 

“Ne commence pas,” rigole-t-elle. “J’entends ça tout le temps de la part de Ron quand il a besoin d’aide pour localiser un objet de magie noire ou d’une potion.” 

Harry lui lance un sourire narquois et entre dans la pièce, posant le dossier sur la table de la cuisine. Il devrait aller directement dans le vif du sujet, pense-t-il. Ils se connaissent trop bien l’un l’autre pour passer du temps à tourner autour d’un sujet. 

“Drago Malefoy.” 

Hermione sursaute. “Quoi ? Tu l’a vu ?“ 

“Je ne l’ai pas vu. C’est ça le problème. ” 

Ses sourcils se froncent, ne serait-ce qu’un instant. Puis elle jette un coup d’œil au dossier et se souvient. “Oh, Harry,” dit-elle, l’air exaspéré. “Ils ne t’ont pas assigné _ce_ dossier ?” 

Il hoche la tête et tire une chaise, s’asseyant. 

“Oh, sérieusement.” Hermione soupire. “On aurait pu penser qu’ils auraient été un peu plus sensés. Eh bien, si tu demandes à Holdsworth pour un transfert de dossier, je suis sûre –” 

“Je _peux_ être objectif, tu sais,” dit Harry, légèrement contrarié. “C’est mon travail après tout. Résoudre des affaires.” 

Hermione le regarde, lève les sourcils, et puis se retourne pour s’occuper avec la bouilloire. 

“Thé ?” 

“Tu ne me crois pas.” 

“Oui, je te crois. Thé ?” 

“Oui, merci,” dit Harry avec méfiance. “Écoute, Hermione –” 

“J’ai dit que je te croyais, n’est-ce pas ? Maintenant, avec quoi as-tu besoin d’aide ?” Elle pose une cuillère de sucre dans une tasse et se retourne, lui jetant un coup d’œil. Vaincu, il la laisse regarder le dossier. Elle le scrute, semblant de plus en plus surprise alors qu’elle lit. 

“Alors ?” dit-il quand elle a terminé. 

Elle lui jette un coup d’œil. “Eh bien, honnêtement…je suis plutôt surprise. J’ai toujours imaginé que Malefoy avais disparu vers une destination de vacances luxueuse, juste pour échapper à son ancienne vie. Mais ça…” 

“Je sais.” Harry fixe la table, ses doigts traçant des motifs dans le bois. “Ça ressemble à une disparition forcée, n’est-ce pas ?” 

Le bras d’Hermione tressaille légèrement, comme se rappelant du souvenir que la torture de Bellatrix avait laissée derrière elle. _Disparition forcée_. Les mots que le Ministère aimait utiliser pendant le règne de Voldemort. Ça sonnait bien mieux qu’ _abduction_ ou _meurtre._

“As-tu visité le Royaume du Hibou ?”demande-t-elle. 

“Plusieurs fois. Je ne vois pas ce que le souvenir puisse me donner de plus.” 

“Pas le souvenir. La boutique en elle-même.” 

Harry fronce les sourcils. “Tu penses qu’il reste quelque chose là-bas ? ” 

“Non,” dit Hermione. “Mais ça pourrait offrir une nouvelle perspective.” Elle tapote le dossier. “Ça te dérangerai que j’accède au souvenir ?” _Peut-être que je trouverai ce que tu as manqué_ , ajoute Harry silencieusement. Hermione a trop de tact pour dire ces mots elle-même. 

“Je n’ai pas de problème avec ça,” dit Harry, “mais Holdsworth pourrait. La confidentialité et tout ça. Du moment que tu ne dis à personne que tu as vu le souvenir, ça me va.” 

“Tu sais que je ne le ferai pas.” Hermione se lève brusquement et jette un coup d’œil vers la cuisine. “Oh, le thé est entrain de refroidir.” 

Harry se rassied dans la chaise, jetant un coup d’œil au dossier. Il souhaite qu’Hermione ait des suggestions plus concrètes, mais il ne va rien trouver de mieux. 

Une nouvelle perspective. 

* * * 

La cloche en argent tinte doucement alors qu’Harry entre dans la boutique, et il est frappé par une profonde sensation de déjà-vu. Au comptoir, le commerçant aux cheveux gris lève le regard. 

“Puis-je vous aider ?”demande-t-il aimablement. Harry a pris du Polynectar – sélectionné aléatoirement dans le large stock de potions du Ministère – pour le bénéfice d’éviter d’être reconnu. C’est plus facile comme ça quand il interroge des témoins. 

Et que Merlin lui vienne en aide, il est tellement coincé dans le souvenir qu’il répète la première chose qui lui vient à l’esprit. 

“J’ai besoin d’un hibou. La vitesse est moins importante que la précision. ” Il cligne des yeux, se sentant troublé par le goût de mots étranger dans sa bouche ; chantant une chanson qui n’est pas la sienne. 

“Nous avons plusieurs hiboux grands ducs qui ont démontrés une précision géographique,” dit le commerçant, menant Harry à une collection de hiboux. La boutique n’a pas changé du tout, pense Harry, laissant le commerçant continuer son discours commercial. Les mêmes fenêtres étroites illuminent la boutique avec la même lumière du soleil, bien qu’elle soit légèrement plus lumineuse en cette fin d’été que les faibles rayons de septembre. Les boîtes de fournitures encombrent la boutique, et les hiboux hérissent leurs plumes, au-dessus, le long des perchoirs. 

Il pourrait questionner le commerçant, mais ce n’est pas comme s’il pouvait donner plus de détails. En plus, c’était il y a cinq ans, et Drago Malefoy n’était simplement un autre client. 

“Nos hiboux se livrent tout seuls,” dit le commerçant, remarquant Harry fixant un hibou grand-duc aux yeux dorés. “Vous pouvez les récupérer plus tard ou simplement écrire votre adresse et attendre la livraison.” 

Harry sursaute. Le commerçant le regarde avec surprise. 

“Je _suis_ à la recherche d’un hibou,” dit Harry, adoucissant le coup d’une vente perdue, “mais j’enquête également sur une affaire non résolue en ce moment.” Il montre un badge, heureux qu’il y ait son numéro de référence plutôt que son nom. “Drago Malefoy.” 

Le commerçant le fixe d’un air ébahis. Puis – “Oh, lui. Ecoutez, j’ai déjà donné un souvenir, et j’ai peur de ne plus du tout me souvenir de l’événement maintenant.” 

“Juste une question rapide, c’est tout,” dit Harry. “À propos de la chouette qu’il a acheté. Est-elle retournée à la boutique ? ” 

“Je ne me souviens pas.” 

“Vous n’avez pas de registres ?” 

“J’ai peur que nous détruisions le registre des ventes après douze mois.” Le commerçant lance un regard étrange à Harry et il réalise que ses cheveux sont lentement entrain de foncer de nouveau vers le noir ; il cherche sa flasque de Polynectar et en prend une autre gorgée. Le commerçant lance un regard très suspicieux à la flasque. “ Êtes-vous en train de boire en service ?” demande-t-il. “Quel est votre nom ? Je vais vous reporter, vous savez.” 

“Potion pour ma dragoncelle,” rétorque Harry, et le commerçant se recule à la hâte. 

Harry achète, au moins, une boîte de friandises pour hiboux, laissant une poignée de Noises sur le comptoir, et disparaît par la porte. La cloche en argent tinte doucement derrière lui. Il s’arrête un moment, tenté d’essayer de tracer les pas de Malefoy, mais à part tourner à gauche il n’a aucune idée d’où Malefoy est allé. 

Il rentre chez lui à la place. 

* * * 

Rentrer chez eux est sans effort pour les autres. 

Ils rentrent chez eux de la même manière qu’ils respirent, ou font un pas, ou jettent un coup d’œil aux étoiles lorsqu’ils sont sous le ciel nocturne. Rentrer chez soi est un voyage appris par cœur, confié à la mémoire de leur cœur. Tourner ici, un virage ici, dix pas jusqu’à la porte d’entrée – et ils sont chez eux. 

Pour Harry, c’est un voyage lassant auquel il doit penser, et il est douloureusement, conscient des dimensions exactes du chez lui dans lequel il va. Un appartement de deux chambres à Westminster, poli et lisse, dominant une vue modeste au-dessus du sud-ouest de Londres. Ça avait coûté une somme d’argent inconfortable mais c’était un emplacement idéal. Parfait comme base pour Ginny, qui devait voyager fréquemment à travers la Grande-Bretagne pour ses matchs de Quidditch. Et, comme elle avait dit quand elle avait d’abord réservé une visite pour l’appartement, l’endroit parfait pour Harry, si proche du Ministère. 

Il transplane devant la porte d’entrée et la déverrouille avec un mouvement de baguette. À l’intérieur, les lumières sont allumées et la radio sorcière en marche. Pendant un instant, le cœur d’Harry se gonfle ; il rentrait trop souvent dans un appartement noir et vide, pour découvrir que Ginny avait fait des heures supplémentaires à l’entraînement. 

“Harry !” appelle Ginny depuis la chambre. “Enfin à la maison ! Normalement je suis celle qui fais des heures supplémentaires.” 

Il marche vers la chambre et pose sa sacoche – remplie à ras bord de dossier – sur le sol. Son cœur s’enfonce de nouveau. Ginny s’agite autour de la pièce, ses cheveux roux l’entourant en une flaque de couleur vibrante. Elle se retourne et lui sourit, ses taches de rousseur se froissant comme une poignée de sable. 

“Devines quoi ? ” 

Il n’a pas besoin de deviner. À en juger par la quantité d’équipement de Quidditch qu’elle fourre dans son sac, et voyant la petite trousse de toilette sur sa table de nuit, son équipe a gagné le premier match de la saison. 

“Félicitations, Ginny” dit-il. “Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu assister au match.” 

“Seulement les préliminaires,” dit-elle sans hésiter. “On joue contre les Margate Rovers samedi.” 

“Ce n’est pas très loin,” dit Harry, regardant le sac pour la nuit. Ginny s’arrête d’emballer ses protège tibias et semble désolée. 

“Je vais quand même partir ce soir, comme ça on pourra s’entraîner tout la journée demain sur le terrain de Margate.” Elle attrape un Souafle d’entraînement et le fourre dans le sac. “Oh, comment s’est passée ton enquête ? ” 

“Bien. J’ai résolu celle de Fenwick.” 

“Vraiment ? Génial.” Ginny attrape son sac. “Il y a un ticket sur la table si tu peux assister au match. Je t’aime.” Puis, attrape le Portoloin sur le lit – un paquet de Jammie Dodgers vide – et, en un clignement d’œil, s’en va en tournoyant. 

Harry s’assied sur le bord du lit et écoute le silence. Il semble amplifié par les murs blancs, l’étendue sans fin de plancher brillant, la cuisine dans laquelle ils ne cuisinent jamais. 

Il tombe en doucement en arrière, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit allongé sur le lit, et regarde le plafond.

* * *

Cette nuit, Harry rêve.

Il est de nouveau dans le souvenir. Le doux bruissement des plumes au-dessus de sa tête, le son des talons sur le bois. Drago Malefoy entre dans la boutique.

Quelque-chose est différent.

Harry penche la tête, fronçant les sourcils. La boutique semble un peu plus lumineuse pour une raison ou une autre. Est-ce que quelqu’un a allumé une bougie ? Une lanterne ?

Non. La lumière du soleil, pense-t-il. Elle est plus intense, comme la lumière d’un jour d’été. Et le commerçant…son visage semble différent quelque part, comme un peu plus ridé. Sa robe, aussi, semble d’une manière ou d’une autre, plus froissée.

“Comment puis-je vous aider ? ”

“J’ai besoin d’un hibou. La vitesse est moins importante que la précision.”

Harry marche vers Malefoy. _Cherche des indices_ , pense-t-il vaguement. Mais il a regardé cette scène tellement de fois…

Il y a une petite pause dans la conversation entre Malefoy et le commerçant. Harry, conscient du silence inhabituel, fronce les sourcils et lève le regard.

Malefoy le regarde fixement.

Les yeux d’Harry s’écarquillent pendant un instant avant il ne se souvienne que ce n’est juste qu’un souvenir. Malefoy ne le regarde pas, il regarde _à travers_ lui.

Puis Malefoy jette un coup d’œil à sa propre main. Harry suit automatiquement son regard.

Il n’y a rien de particulièrement intéressant à propos de la main de Malefoy, pense-t-il. Il y jette de nouveau un coup d’œil, mais Malefoy est déjà en train de regarder ailleurs ; un autre hibou.

Harry se réveille, se sentant décontenancé. Maintenant il rêve même du souvenir, semble-t-il. Il se penche pour attraper le verre qu’il laisse habituellement sur sa table de chevet.

Puis il s’arrête, les yeux légèrement vitreux.

La main de Malefoy.

Il ne portait pas de bague. Une alliance. Elle n’était pas là.

* * *

Hermione regarde autour de la volière. Elle a accepté de visiter le souvenir de la Pensine avec lui, ne serait-ce pour qu’Harry lui démontre son succès.

“Il a l’air maigre,” a-t-elle observée à propos de Malefoy, mais Harry l’a rapidement fait taire.

“Regarde…dans quelques secondes, il jettera un coup d’œil à sa main…je n’arrive pas à croire que je n’ai pas remarqué ça avant ! À n’importe quel moment…”

Ils attendent. Malefoy regarde les chouettes, hoche la tête, en pointe une. Harry fronce les sourcils.

“Il aurait déjà dû…”

Mais avant qu’ils ne s’en rendent compte, Malefoy avait fini la vente et était parti. Hermione lance un regard d’excuse à Harry.

“Eh bien, tu l’as probablement remarqué inconsciemment et ton rêve a mis l’information là pour toi. ”

“Je pense. ”

“En tout cas, ” dit Hermione de manière encourageante, “c’est un début. Qu’est-ce que tu penses que ça signifie ? ”

“Quoi, ne pas porter son alliance ? Je ne sais pas. Ça pourrait signifier n’importe quoi. Peut-être que son mariage volait en éclats ; peut-être qu’il n’aimait juste pas la porter. ”

“Peut-être qu’il l’a fait réajuster à cause de sa récente perte de poids, ” dit Hermione et Harry souhaite y avoir pensé.

“C’est en fait un bon argument,” admet-il.

Néanmoins, quand il quitte le souvenir, il regarde l’adresse de contact d’Astoria, mise à jour pour la dernière fois trois ans auparavant.

Il espère qu’elle n’a pas changé.

* * *

L’été se refroidit en un ciel brumeux d’un bleu timide. La maison d’Astoria - une grande maison Grégorienne avec un toit à pignons et du jeune lierre grimpant ses murs en calcaire - est au milieu d’un luxueux jardin vert parsemé d’une frénésie éclatante de fleurs des champs et, de temps en temps, un jeune chêne ou noisetier gracieux.

C’est le genre d’endroit dans lequel Harry pourrait rentrer chez lui sans efforts.

Il avance sur le chemin étroit vers la porte d’entrée, se baissant en dessous d’un treillis de roses pâle, comme si l’été les avait délavés, et frappe deux fois à la porte

Astoria répond.

Harry, à présent bien formé à regarder tous les détails, saisit l’expression de brève surprise qui traverse son visage. Elle porte une robe d’été simple, imprimée de roses, et ses cheveux rayés par le soleil sont tirés en arrière dans une demi-queue de cheval. Pas une façon dont elle se présente habituellement, devine Harry, et il sourit d’un air contrit.

“Je viens à un mauvais moment, n’est-ce pas ? ” 

“Pas du tout,” dit Astoria après un battement. Ses yeux se pose sur sa cicatrice et repartent rapidement ; il a décidé de ne pas utiliser de Polynectar pour cette visite en particulier. 

“Je suis ici pour les affaires du Ministère,” dit Harry. “Puis-je entrer ?”

“Je…bien sûr.” Elle recule, permettant à Harry d’entrer dans la fraîcheur du couloir, et ferme la porte. 

Quelque chose est entrain de cuire, pense Harry, inhalant l’arôme doux d’une pâtisserie sucrée. Il marche sur une poupée de chiffon et fronce les sourcils. Il n’avait pas réalisé qu’Astoria avait un enfant. 

“Thé ?” demande Astoria. 

“Merci.” 

Il la suit jusqu’à la cuisine, illuminée par le soleil brillant. La radio sorcière sur le comptoir joue une chanson joyeuse ; couplé avec l’arôme plaisant de sucreries entrain de cuire et le désordre complet de la cuisine – de la farine reversée sur le comptoir, un tas de cuillère à mesurer tâchées de beurre – Harry se sent un peu plus relaxé.

Un bruit de pas derrière lui. Il se retourne. Une jeune enfant – pas plus âgée qu’un an et demi, devine-t-il – agrippe une fraise à moitié mangée et le regarde fixement. 

“Salut,” dit-il. La fille l’étudie un instant, puis prend une bouchée de la fraise avant de prononcer un hasardeux “Salut” en retour et s’en va d’un pas chancelant. 

Astoria sert une tasse de thé à Harry et la pose sur la table de la cuisine. Il comprend le message et s’assied sur une chaise, retirant d’abord un modèle réduit du Poudlard Express et plusieurs hiboux en peluche. 

“Je suis ici à propos de Drago Malefoy,” dit-il, regardant attentivement le visage d’Astoria. 

Elle pâlit, sa prise se raffermit autour de sa tasse de thé. “Non,” dit-elle. “Ma demande a été acceptée, ils étaient d’accord avec le fait que j’avais fait tout ce que je pouvais pour le localiser –” 

“Quelle demande ?” demande Harry, confus, et Astoria le regarde comme si il venait juste de demander dans quelle direction se lève le soleil. 

“Ma demande de divorce. Le divorce a déjà été accordé en absence. Il ne peut pas être annulé.” Astoria est complètement anxieuse maintenant. Harry secoue rapidement la tête. 

“Non, ça n’a rien à voir avec ça. Je suis assigné à l’enquête.” 

“Ils ont déjà enquêté. C’était il y a trois ans.” L’anxiété d’Astoria s’efface pour faire place à de la confusion. 

“Enquête non résolue maintenant, oui.” Harry hésite, mais le responsable original de l’affaire avait déjà posé toutes les questions génériques : où l’avait-elle vu pour la dernière fois, y avait-il quelqu’un qui lui voulait du mal, et ainsi de suite. Les poser maintenant ne le mènerai nulle part. Il prend une gorgée de thé pour rassembler ses idées, mais il n’a j’aimais été bon en stratégie d’interrogation et il dit donc la premier chose qui lui vient à l’esprit. “Je n’avais pas réalisé que vous vous étiez remariée” 

Astoria lui lance un sourire tendu. “Matthew Venn. Vous ne le connaîtriez pas.” Elle remarque peut être le coup d’œil d’Harry vers la porte, puisqu’elle ajoute, “Notre fille Sophie.” 

“Les gens vous jugent pour ça,” dit Harry lentement. Astoria détourne le regard, regardant fixement sa tasse de thé. 

“Évidemment. C’est ce que les gens font, n’est-ce pas ? Ils jugent. Mes parents adoraient Drago. Si ça ne tenait qu’à ma mère, j’aurais été une veuve pour toujours, traînant sur place habillée en noir de deuil. Elle pensait que c’était horrible de ma part de me remarier.” Elle tapote un ongle contre de bord de sa tasse. “J’étais très proche de Drago, évidemment, et quand il a été premièrement porté disparu, j’étais un désastre.” Ça correspond avec la description de l’entretien que responsable de l’affaire a fait avec elle, pense Harry. “Mais on apprend à rassembler les morceaux et à avancer, n’est-ce pas ?” 

Elle semble attendre une affirmation, donc Harry la lui donne. “On le fait, oui.” 

Astoria hoche la tête. La conversation se suspend ; elle trace le motif de la tasse, un ongle effleurant les fleurs imprimées et partant. Harry la regarde. La regarde _proprement_ , comme il a appris à le faire avec chaque objet de preuve. 

Elle semble décontractée. Jamais consciente de ses mouvements, qu’elle rentre ses pieds nus sous la table ou qu’elle trace des motifs sur la tasse. Elle sourit rapidement, pense Harry, à en juger par le début de fines lignes de sourire autour de ses yeux. Son teint hâlé et ses cheveux teintés par le soleil suggèrent quelqu’un qui aime être dehors, une pile de livres sur le coin de la table avec des titres comme _Charmes faciles pour le jardinage_ et _Le guide anglais pour une récolte durable_ l’attestent assurément, bien qu’ils puissent appartenir à Matthew. 

Les mots sortent avant qu’Harry ne puisse les arrêter. “Vous ne ressemblez pas à quelqu’un que Malefoy pourrait épouser.” 

Les yeux d’Astoria se posent sur les siens, et Harry est étonné par son expression. De la surprise, pense-t-il, et…de la prudence ? Peut-être même un soupçon de suspicion… 

“Oh ? Et pourquoi ça ?” demande-t-elle. Oui, sa voix est définitivement prudente maintenant. 

Harry hausse les épaules. “Pour être honnête, j’ai toujours imaginé sa femme comme étant sa version féminine.” Il le dit comme une blague, pour essayer de mettre de nouveau Astoria à l’aise, mais elle ne sourit pas. 

“Alors je suppose que vous ne le connaissiez pas très bien,” dit-elle. 

“Non,” dit Harry, l’étudiant. “Je ne le connaissait pas bien.” 

Il s’en va donc. Il reviendra, et ramènera son premier mariage sur la table. Parler de ça maintenant ne l’amènera à rien, sent-il ; Astoria s’est renfermée comparé à son accueil initial. 

Elle le salue assez poliment, tout de même, et il part. 

* * *

Harry retourne dans son appartement à Westminster. Rentrer à la maison dans la boite dans le ciel.

Il se sert un verre de whisky irlandais et se tient sur le balcon, regardant au-dessus de la ligne d’horizon de Londres. Il se souvient la manière dont les yeux de Ginny s’étaient allumés, la lumière de la ville se reflétant dans ses pupilles, quand elle s’était tenue pour la première fois à cette fenêtre et avait regardé la vue. _C’est magnifique_ , avait-elle soufflé. Elle avait toujours eu l’ambition et le besoin de posséder un endroit comme celui-ci. Des lignes fortes, des formes épurées et des traits audacieux. Elle avait été enchantée par Londres depuis qu’elle était une petite fille, accompagnant son père dans des voyages pour le Ministère et adorant la frénésie de la ville. _Un jour, je vivrai dans une boite dans le ciel_ , avait-elle dit une fois à son père, et le jour où ils ont acheté l’appartement, elle avait rigolé avec la joie d’accomplir un rêve d’enfant perdu depuis longtemps.

Le cœur d’Harry appartient aux vieilles maisons de pierre et de bois, les foyers qui ont capturés son cœur pour la première fois : Poudlard, une bête de pierre et de magie ancienne et délabrée et, plus tard, le Terrier avec ses chambres douillettes et ses jardins sinueux.

Il prend une gorgée du whisky, sentant la lente brûlure dans sa gorge.

Il peut voir les lumières de South Lambeth de l’autre côté du fleuve, se reflétant dans l’obscurité brillante de la Tamise ; un train approche les quais en hauteur, visible seulement sous la forme d’une ligne régulière de lumières mouvantes. Un instant plus tard un autre train part, prenant de la vitesse.

Harry regarde le train jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse hors de vue, allant vers l’ouest, où les lumières de la ville sont remplacées par les quelques lampadaires de banlieue et puis, l’obscurité d’encre de la campagne.

Quelque part, dans les rues en contre-bas, quelqu’un siffle une mélodie familière. Harry penche la tête, écoutant un long moment avant que les mots lui reviennent. Une vieille chanson populaire anglaise, se souvient-il.

_Souffle le vent du sud, du sud, du sud_

_Souffle le vent du le sud sur la jolie mer bleue_

_Souffle le vent du sud, du sud, du sud_

_Souffle jolie brise, et ramène le moi…_

Le dernier jour de l’été se plie aux désirs de l’automne, envoyant une douce brise murmurer à travers les cheveux d’Harry. Il frissonne et rentre à l’intérieur, faisant glisser la porte derrière lui.

Les trains vont et viennent, défilant comme des traînés d’étoiles, disparaissant au fur et à mesure dans la nuit.

* * *

Samedi.

C’est le grand match de Ginny.

Harry se réveille tôt. C’est une routine et ça l’encre comme un paratonnerre. Se lever tôt, aller courir. Se doucher, s’habiller. Petit déjeuner.

Il a seulement atteint l’étape du petit déjeuner dans sa routine et en est à la moitié d’un bol de céréales quand ses barrières vibrent. Il repousse le bol et se lève, marchant vers la porte. Hermione ? Ou Ron, voulant le rejoindre pour le match ?

Mais Harry est devenu très doué pour reconnaître les signatures magiques ces derniers jours, particulièrement après son entraînement pour la division d’investigation. Il y a de la magie courant autour de la porte, mais ce n’est ni celle d’Hermione ou de Ron.

Il attrape sa baguette et chuchote un sort, rendant la porte transparente seulement pour lui, comme un miroir sans teint.

Cheveux blonds. Yeux bleus.

Harry hésite, puis ouvre la porte.

“Mrs Malefoy.”

La femme hésite, puis hoche la tête. “Vous pouvez m’appeler Narcissa.”

“Vous n’auriez pas dû me trouver.” Aussi loin que les masses adoratrices d’Harry étaient concernées, il habitait quelque part dans le Sussex. Seulement Hermione et les Weasleys savent la vérité.

“Et pourtant me voilà ici.” Elle parle poliment, posément, sans une trace de froideur ou de ressentiment dans la voix, et Harry est frappé par la similarité entre son ton et celui de Drago dans la volière. Chacun d’eux ont quelque chose coincé dans leur voix depuis la guerre, pense Harry. Ce respect poli qui semble aussi lourd que le silence, vide comme des murs blancs, comme une personne est une pièce vide.

Harry ravale la tentation de lui demander comment elle l’a trouvé.

“Entrez,” dit-il à la place, car que peut-il faire d’autre, avec Narcissa Malefoy se tenant sur son perron ?

Elle entre à l’intérieur. Les barrières brillent un moment, puis l’accepte comme quelqu’un qui ne veut aucun mal. Elle regarde tout autour, ses yeux scrutant la pièce, mais Harry doute qu’elle soit indiscrète. Elle semble plutôt être à la recherche d’une chaise, mais il n’y a pas de fauteuils rembourrés ou de canapés douillets dans cet appartement peu spacieux. Il y a seulement une rangée de tabourets sur le comptoir, et une table à manger en verre avec deux chaises de chaque côté.

Il vérifie sa montre. Il devrait utiliser le Portoloin dans quinze minutes, arrivant à l’heure pour souhaiter bonne chance à Ginny.

“Mon arrivé est inopportune,” commente Narcissa, et Harry secoue rapidement la tête. Narcissa commence déjà à sembler douteuse et la dernière chose qu’il veuille est qu’elle fuit, emportant des informations utiles avec elle.

“Pas du tout. Thé ou café ?” demande-t-il, espérant que Narcissa refuse les deux. Le seul thé disponible est du thé fort, et le café est de la poudre soluble bon marché gardée uniquement pour les rares visites d’Arthur Weasley.

Elle décline en secouant légèrement la tête. “Non, merci.”

Harry s’assoit à la table à manger. Ni lui ni Ginny ne l’utilise très souvent, bien qu’il y ait un encrier et une plume dans un coin pour écrire des lettres. Il y a une fine couche de poussière sur la table. Il murmure discrètement un Récurvite.

Narcissa prend l’autre chaise, jetant un coup d’œil à travers l’appartement. C’est un jour étonnamment dégagé pour Londres, et elle semble s’arrêter pour regarder la vue. Puis elle ouvre le petit sac à main sur ses genoux et sort une photo, la plaçant face à l’endroit sur la table.

“J’ai reçu un hibou du Ministère il y a quelques jours,” dit-elle, “déclarant que l’affaire de mon fils avait été rouverte sous votre direction.”

Harry regarde la photo. C’est un simple portrait de Drago Malefoy. Il ne sourit pas, sa bouche légèrement descendue comme s’il regarde quelque chose de triste. Il porte une robe gris ardoise et une cape noire unie. Harry regarde de plus près ; bien sûr, l’attache est un petit Vif d’or en argent.

Malefoy détourne le regard et Harry, surpris, lâche presque la photo. Il pensait qu’elle était moldue puisque Malefoy ne semblait pas bouger du tout.

“C’est la dernière photo que j’ai prise de Drago,” dit Narcissa.

“Bien.” Harry ne sait pas quoi dire d’autre. Il baisse son regard vers la photo.

“Il aimait cette attache en argent en forme de vif d’or. C’était un cadeau de son père, avait-il dit.”

Harry lève le regard, se demandant si Narcissa a lu dans son esprit d’une manière ou d’une autre. Mais elle ne le regarde pas ; elle regarde fixement la photo, et, bien qu’il semble y avoir un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, son visage est marqué par la tristesse. Elle semble bien plus vieille que ce dont Harry se souvienne. Les fines rides autour de ses yeux semblent plus profondes et elle semble plus mince. Harry se demande si tous les Malefoys sont devenus plus minces et plus petits après la guerre. Prenant moins d’espace, ou essayant de disparaître d’une certaine manière.

“Vous savez pourquoi est-ce qu’il aimait ce vif d’or en argent, Harry ?” demande Narcissa. Il espère presque qu’elle l’ait appelé par un Mr Potter plus beaucoup formel. Il n’est pas sûr d’être confortable avec n’importe quel Malefoy l’appelant par son prénom.

“Non.” Il se demande si Narcissa va le réprimander pour connaître si peu de chose sur Malefoy, mais elle semble être prise dans ses pensées, regardant fixement la photo avec une expression pensive.

“Il aimait les cercles.” Narcissa retourne la photo et jette un coup d’œil à la table ; Harry lui tend une plume sans un mot et elle la prend, écrivant une phrase au dos de la photo. “In incepto finis est,” dit-elle. “Le commencement est la fin. Quand Drago à découvert ce que j’avais fait pendant la bataille - le mensonge que j’ai dit au Seigneur des Ténèbres - il m’a dit ça. Le commencement est la fin.”

“Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait dire par là ?” Harry est intrigué malgré lui.

“Que l’amour d’une mère a amené la première chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et que c’est l’amour d’une mère qui a assuré sa défaite dix-sept ans plus tard.”

Harry reste assis, une émotion non identifiée s’écrasant contre lui comme une vague.

“Je n’y ai jamais pensé comme ça,” dit-il. “Je n’ai jamais pensé…” Il jette un coup d’œil à Narcissa. “Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ?”

Elle lève une main au collier autour de son cou, ses doigts se posant sur le pendentif en saphir.

“Je n’ai pas voyagé jusqu’ici pour raconter une histoire de cercles. Je suis venue pour vous demander si vous comptiez retrouver mon fils.”

“On m’a assigné l’affaire -”

“Tout comme le premier détective, il y a trois ans, et il prononçait le nom de mon fils comme si c’était de la boue dans sa bouche. Il m’a dit que Drago s’était probablement enfuit pour vivre une vie de luxe à l’étranger”

Harry tressaille, bien que Narcissa ai parlé sans haine. Son visage est calme, comme un lac profond, mais Harry à expérimenté en personne les dangers qui se cachent derrière les eaux calmes.

“Je promets,” dit Harry, “que je ferais de mon mieux pour le retrouver.” Il hésite, mais Narcissa avait été généreusement honnête et sincère et il se sent obligé de lui rendre la faveur. “Je…j’ai initialement pensé ça, aussi. Que Malefoy s’était juste enfuis pour rejoindre son père.” Il réalise qu’il a oublié d’utiliser le prénom de Malefoy, mais Narcissa ne montre aucun signe d’être offensée, “Mais je ne crois plus ça, plus maintenant. J’ai revu toutes les preuves…je travaille sur de nouvelles observations en ce moment, en fait,” dit-il, pensant à l’alliance manquante. 

Narcissa l’écoute attentivement, ses yeux l’étudiant comme s’il était une rune particulièrement difficile. Puis elle se penche légèrement en arrière, serrant les mains sur ses genoux. 

“Si vous dites la vérité,” dit-elle, “je vais vous donner toutes les informations que vous nécessitez, toute l’aide dont vous avez besoin pour retrouver mon fils.” 

“Vous faites facilement confiance.” Les mots sont prononcés plus par surprise que par autre chose ; la Narcissa Malefoy dont il se souvient ne lui ferait certainement pas confiance avec les précieux souvenirs et secrets de son fils.

Narcissa ne dit rien pendant un long instant. Puis tend le bras et pose une main sur la photo, comme pour se rassurer qu’elle est réelle.

“Peut-être,” admet-elle, “mais mon fils est porté disparu depuis trois longues années maintenant, et vous semblez être sa dernière chance. Devrais-je le parier pour le bien de garder des secrets, garder des souvenirs ?” 

Harry ne peut pas le contester. Après un long instant de silence Narcissa lui tend une carte et se lève. 

“Ma carte de visite. S’il vous plaît gardez-moi informée. 

“Bien sûr.” Harry prend la photo pour la lui rendre, mais Narcissa secoue la tête. 

“Gardez-la. Vous pourriez la trouver utile d’une manière ou d’une autre. ” 

Il l’accompagne à la porte, se demandant ce qu’il devrait demander à propos de Malefoy. Quelle information pourrait possiblement se trouver utile ? Il ne sait pas par où commencer. 

“Quels sont les derniers mots que Malef– Drago vous ai dit ?” dit-il impulsivement. Il est un peu curieux, mais c’est en partie un test pour voir si Narcissa lui donnera librement des informations. 

Elle le regarde, puis baisse le regard vers ses mains comme si la réponse y était écrite. 

“Je peux vous donner le souvenir, dit-elle lentement, “ de notre dernière rencontre. La dernière fois que je l’ai vu. Peut-être que ça pourrais aider.” 

Eh bien, Narcissa est allée au-delà que le simple test de confiance d’Harry. 

“Le souvenir ?” répète-il. Narcissa hoche la tête. “Je…si ce n’est pas trop d’ennuis, je suppose.” 

Il s’attend presque à ce que Narcissa lui dise qu’elle le lui enverra dans un jour ou deux, mais à la place elle reste là, attendant patiemment, et Harry réalise qu’elle veut dire maintenant. Il se dépêche et, après avoir rapidement fouillé à travers les tiroirs de la cuisine, trouve une fiole de potion vide à lui donner. Il se retourne et s’occupe en rangeant la cuisine pendant qu’elle extrait son souvenir, sachant que certaines personnes préfèrent de l’intimité pendant qu’ils lancent le sort. 

Quand il se retourne vers Narcissa, elle tient la fiole, des volutes argentées bougeant à l’intérieur.

“Je dois demander,” dit-elle, “que vous ne partagiez pas le souvenir.” 

“Seulement moi le verrais,” promet Harry. 

Narcissa hoche une fois la tête, puis se retourne et part sans plus d’adieux. 

Harry vérifie sa montre. Le match devrait déjà avoir commencé, pense-t-il, et Ginny sait, de toute façon, que son travail passe toujours en premier, comme le Quidditch l’est pour elle. 

Il glisse la fiole dans sa poche et quitte les barrières de l’appartement, transplanant vers le Ministère. 


End file.
